danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
NIS America
}}NIS America, often abbreviated as NISA, is the North American branch of Japanese software developer and publisher Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. (日本一ソフトウェア). NIS America specializes in the translation, localization and release of Japanese games and anime into English for the American market, as well as releases in Europe and Australia. NIS America has been the Danganronpa franchise's English-language console publisher since February 14, 2014. To date, they are the publishers of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. NIS America's localized versions of these games have been ported to PC by Spike Chunsoft's American branch, Spike Chunsoft En. History Nippon Ichi Software was founded in September 1991 in Gifu Prefecture, Japan, on July 12, 1993. Nippon Ichi means "Japan's Best" or "Japan #1". Since then Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. has grown into an international company focused on creating video game products across modern console platforms. NIS America, Inc. subsidiary of Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. of Japan, established its North American operations on December 24, 2003. Based in Santa Ana, California, NIS America, Inc. handles operations including localization, marketing, and publishing of Nippon Ichi titles. The first game to be released in North America by NIS America was . NIS America was the result of the company's wish to focus on international publication of their works in the U.S., given the increased popularity of their titles. Prior to the creation of this subsidiary, NIS software titles that appeared in the U.S. were localized and distributed by outside publishers. Notable examples would be Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, published in North America by and in Europe by Koei, , published in North America by Mastiff Inc., and Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure which was also published in North America by Atlus. The publisher has become a somewhat of a well-known presence in the North American market, having won RPGLand's "Stateside Publisher of the Year Award" in 2009. Danganronpa Releases ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc On July 6 2013 at Anime Expo in California, NIS America announced their intention to release ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc on PlayStation Vita with a tentative release date of Early 2014.NIS America: DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC OPENS FIRE! (July 6, 2013) The game was released in North America on February 11, 2014, and in Europe on February 14, 2014. A Limited Edition version of the game was also available for $49.99, which included a copy of the game in a collector's box, soft cover art book, and an original soundtrack CD. Pre-Release Trailers Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - Trailer 1 Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - Trailer 2 ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair On February 13, 2014 at a press event, NIS America announced their intention to release ''Danganronpa 2 for North America and Europe on PlayStation Vita with a tentative release date of Fall 2014. NIS America published the game on September 2, 2014, in Europe on September 5, 2014. A Limited Edition version of the game was also available, which included a copy of the game in a collector's box, a softcover artbook, an original soundtrack CD, a physical Monocoin, an "I'm Sorry I Was Born Stupid" sticker, and a pair of Danganronpa 2 branded sunglasses''NIS America'' Europe Store: Danganronpa™ 2: Goodbye Despair Limited Edition. Pre-release Trailers Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - Trailer 1 Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair - Trailer 2 ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls On February 19, 2015, NIS America announced their intention to release ''Danganronpa Another Episode for North America, Europe and Australia on PlayStation Vita. NIS America published the game in North America on September 1, 2015, in Europe on September 4, 2015, and Australia on September 10, 2015. A Limited Edition version of the game was also available, which included a copy of the game in a collector's box, a 32 page softcover artbook, an original soundtrack CD, a 4.5" tie clip, a Warriors of Hope pin, and a Kurokuma tie and eyepatch.NIS Europe Store: Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls - PS VITA - Limited Edition In November 2016, NIS America revealed their intention to re-release Danganronpa Another Episode, ported to the PlayStation 4 console in Summer 2017, alongside a PC port on the Steam platform by Spike Chunsoft. The game will be released on June 27, 2017 in North America and June 23, 2017 in Europe. The Limited Edition version of this release included the same contents as the original 2015 Limited Edition version.NIS America: Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Limited Edition (PS4) Pre-Release Trailers Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls - Trailer 1 Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls - Trailer 2 Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls - Trailer 3 (PS4) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload NIS America announced on October 4, 2016 in the NIS America Online Store-exclusive ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload for the PlayStation 4 with a limited edition including: the copy of the game, an artbook, Monokuma sunglasses, a "Sorry I was born stupid" sticker, a Monokuma coin and an original soundtrack disc. It launched in early 2017.*danganronpa.us/reload Danganronpa 1.2. Reload ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony NIS America released in December 2016 a trailer revealing ''Danganronpa V3 with plans to bring it to North America and Europe territories. Later in their February press conference, they confirmed Danganronpa V3 for September 26 in North America and September 29 in Europe. Trailers Danganronpa 1•2 Reload - Announcement Trailer - PS4 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Trailer|(December 3rd, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer|(June 13th, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Overview Trailer|(July 1st, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 1|(August 2nd, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 2|(August 10th, 2017) References Navigation ----